Beast's Red Comeback
by crazedduke
Summary: Just revamping Beasts Red Wedding as Beasts Red Comeback


Trigon the terrible the worst threat known to the universe was currently fighting off a group of young heroes known as the Titans whom were trying to recover the black jewel of Azarath, demon queen of hell, Raven of Azarath the fight had been long and the Titans began to falter under the waves of enemies. The Justice League was equally not able to even enter the area since they were kept out by a magical barrier that Trigon himself reinforced with his own magic. Even with the might of all the Titans inside the barrier there was little hope most Titans that were able to fly had to not only cover the area but move injured warriors to the middle of their defense formation. Starfire had personally carried both Wildeeabest and Panthera back when the attempted to grapple with a rock golem.

Robin was leading the organized group assault and defend management he was managing his own but he was still human and couldn't fight forever he doubted even Superman could keep fighting these things forever. Robin however was having an even tougher time attempting to keep people from dieing he had already had to protect Aqualad, Speedy, and Jericho from the fire demons until someone could bring them back to the healing area he even managed to fight a Son of Trigon for about three seconds until The Beast came out and he and Thunder pushed them into Lightning.

Cyborg had never liked to admit he was scared but this was one o the few times he could say he was terrified. His little sister was taken his leader was slowing down his friend was nearing collapse and his best friend was fighting for the love of his life and was not holding up. All Cyborg could do was watch and for the first time in forever pray he knew he wasn't supposed to be able to cry but the tears flowed as he was trapped on the other side of this barrier unable to do a damn thing if could have just been a bit stronger a tinge faster hell maybe even a touch luckier he could have made it through before Herald was blasted to kingdom com. "Please God if you're their help my friends please let them live please."

Beast Boy was not in good shape but neither were the rest of the Titans many had fallen and where in no shape to get back up and others were struggling for their lives. The area around him was that of carnage even as all Titans gathered together they could barely stand against the force of Trigon without Raven there. Most of their magical users were busy attempting to break the protection spell to allow the Justice League to enter the area but with pools of lava and fire demons coming from every crevice it was near impossible for them to keep focus. Beast Boy himself was one of the worst off he, Thunder, and Lightning fought against the sons of Trigon and even though Thunder was nearly dieing nearly losing his arm to a spear throw and Lightning passed out from exhaustion after he launched a flurry of bolts they had managed to stop the demons from getting to the middle of the fight. "Starfire come in Starfire." He weakly spoke into his communicator "Yes, friend Beast Boy please be quick I need to keep up the blasting of demons." She responded "I need you to take Thunder and Lightning back to the healing point and see if someone can work on them." Beast Boy told the Tamarianian princess. "I'll be there shortly friend."

"I gotta get inside," Beast Boy told himself lifting his body off the ground and trudging forward into the cave. He knew Raven was located in "Gotta keep moving, gotta find Rae, gotta stay alive for her." He told himself using all his remaining strength to delve into the depts. of the abyss. He didn't know how long he walked or even if was going down all he knew was that he heard her scream and he ran he used his strength to get into the room that held Raven chained to two pillars with metal so think the links looked fused together. She was on a platform that was surrounded by magma and smelt of sulfur and brimstone the area was extremely hot and the surface of the rocks was burning through the remnants of his shoes the scene was that of fire and blood and unfortunately most of it was his. Even with this he didn't falter "Raven I'm here!" he yelled and went to the dark sorceress pulling at her binds attempting to free her from them. "Beast Boy?" Rave meekly questioned her energy drained from exhaustion. "It is to late puny human her energy is gone you are nearly dead and you friends outside are about to meet their end and I Trigon the Terrible shall rise with my new vessel to lead my armies." The red demon lord boasted to the young Meta.

Beast Boy saw the red energy begin to flow into Raven and as he pulled and tugged on the chains he knew would not be able to break her free of them. "Stay with me Rae you have to fight him while I break these chains." He pleaded to her to no avail the energy only faltered slightly before continuing to flow into her. "Rae I will get you out of this I swear." Beast Boy assured the sorceress "Beast are you their?" Beast Boy asked "IM ALWAYS HERE" He gruffer back. "I have one shot" Beast Boy thought "I don't know if this will work but I need you to take control and rip a hole straight through Trigon." "THIS WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE WE ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH BUT WE COULD ATTEMT TO STEAL HIS ENERGY." The Beast stated. "What do you mean?" "THE RED ENERGY I COULD ABSORBE IT AND KEEP IT FROM HARMING THE OTHERS AND LETTING TRIGON ESCAPE." "I'm guessing we will die doing this?" the Beast did not respond "Thought so but let's do it." He said standing in front of Raven shifting his body into that of the Beast and began filling his body with energy so dark it made him want to hurl his intestines out but he kept it in he kept all that darkness in tinting his skin crimson red and bleaching his hair white as snow. His finger and toe nails were becoming sharper than daggers and he could feel his teeth sharpening cutting his gums making his mouth bleed. The energy was almost too much for him but the Beast grew in size to compensate for the energy gain "Remember I'm doing this for Raven, for my family for the world!" Beast Boy told himself until the energy finally stopped and Trigon the Terrible was locked inside his mind guarded by a Beast. Beast Boy despite the sudden growth felt better than before better than he had been in a while he felt stronger more powerful and then he saw Raven looking weaker than he had ever seen her before.

Beast Boy cut his love loose from her binds with a simple swipe of his arms releasing her. "I'm sorry about all of this Rae but his will never happen again I promise you that I'm making sure he can never leave his prison but I'm going to have to go with him this time and sorry to say this trip to hell is one way only." He told the sorceress on the verge of death he gave her one last kiss giving her energy to heal her he then walked towards the pool of lava at the edge of the platform and jumped off. His body slipping through to the magma below surrounding him with no trace left but a memory and a kiss.

The Titans above ground immediately knew they had won by the barrier falling and the demons disappearing beneath the other as if they were never there to begin most began to cheer as the Justice League came in and began to heal those who could be healed and assist any way they could. The founding members of the Titans had no time to celebrate they were the first to notice that two of their friends were not their which could, not be good news. "Titans The battle may not be over Raven and Beast Boy are still missing which means they could either wounded captured or.." Robin dared not to finish that stamen fortunately Batman did it for him "Dead they could be dead." "Or simply unconscious" Superman piped in "The last time I saw friend Best Boy he had made his way into the tunnel and began his decent without the back up" Starfire added causing Cyborg and Robin to panic. "You three stay here Superman and I wil go in and search for them." Batman said but was quickly stopped by his former protégé "We hae to go and you are not stopping us." Robin said with Starfire and Cyborg at his back very well if you insist come with us" Batman said in his usual monotone "Canary come with us if they are alive they are probably going to need your help." Batman added as Canary followed them into the cave "Titans if we do not make it back seal the cave understood and Bumblee will be the new Titans head are we clear?" "Yes Robin" with unanimous answer. With that the Titans descended into the cave along with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary.

Raven was shocked and disgusted she could not live with herself the boy no the man that she loved had saved her life by sacrificing himself and she was powerless to save him all she could do was sit there and weep like a child. She couldn't be bear the thought of losing any of her family let alone him she couldn't conceive him not being with her in the future she was broken. She just wanted to die to join him in his fiery tomb but her strength hadn't recovered completely almost as if Beast Boy knew to only give her enough to stay alive but not enough for her to end her own. She wanted to lay their forever but her friends came bursting in with the Justice League to find her in such a pitiful state weak and without an ounce of control.

When the Titans saw Raven they knew what had happened only one thing could make Raven cry like that and each of them hit the ground Robin's Body physically collapsed the fighting had taken its toll and now his mental state was no longer strong enough to ignore the pain he blacked out. Starfire's feet landed on the ground with a thud with screams of NO and SAY THIS IS A JOKE as tears filled her eyes and starbolts began to form from her anger not fury pure anger and sorrow she threw it into the ceiling completely and from at least a hundred feet below the earth the moon shown through to watch as Cyborg walked towards the wall and punched it with all his might shattering the wall and his arm as tears flowed through his human eye.

This marked the end of the New Prolog (haha you thought we would give a happy note) neah neah I thought this was good (It will get happy later) also im not sure if im going to reuse OC's we will see (anything else) oh yes shameful self advertising cheack out our other stories American Titans and


End file.
